the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
You Miss, You Fail
Hawkeye: "You Miss, You Fail" is the final solo Hawkeye roleplay before his transition to San Francisco. He ties up loose ends and fights bad-guys, what else can I say? Story set in New York on April 28th, 2016. Roleplay held by Gonzalo and logged by Astroist. Background The Story Logged by Astro (Hawkeye) The night started just like any night in the life of the greatest archer, Hawkeye. Clint Barton had tracked some gun-runs to a specific abandoned construction site. As soon as he was about to call it quits, a van rolled up to the construction site, thugs from an unknown organization exited it. Clint decided to get a better look, and entered the building. His presence was soon noticed by the thugs, who heard him nearing them. This initiated a fight between them. A bullet grazed his arm, but he soon managed to push them up the building, where he finally took them down. Taskmaster, who was hired by the gun-running organization as protection, watched from afar, ready to strike at the perfect moment. Seemingly have won, Clint was about to call his mission in, when suddenly he heard a pin being pulled behind him. A smoke bomb went off, and Taskmaster emerged from it. The mercenary copied each of Clint's counters, ready to turn those same moves against the archer. Clint was knocked down, and as Taskmaster was about to put a final bullet into him, Hawkeye grabbed a rocket tipped arrow, impaling it into a pillar near them. The arrow went off, blowing the building's pillar support up. The floor around them gave in, and Clint was thrown off the construction site, while Taskmaster crawled away. While falling, Clint moved his body weight around, turning him towards the sky, he shot a cable arrow towards a crane, pulling him towards it. Clint landed on the crane, heavily injured. Taskmaster continuing his pursue, he threw shuriken at Clint, one impaling his chest, and then continued shooting at him, a bullet going clean through his arm. Taskmaster finally made his way onto the crane. Clint shot the last of his arrows, missing all his shots. Taskmaster taunted Clint, raising his katana overhead, swinging it down at Clint. Clint blocked it with his recurve bow, the bow being damaged to the point of it being unusable. Taskmaster kept taunting Clint, but he couldn't hear it due to nearly being blacked out from the blood loss, all he heard being the rush of his own blood and his pulse. Taskmaster went in for another slice, Clint attempting to block it again, this time Taskmaster sliced the bow in half. A whistling was heard from behind Taskmaster. The arrows Clint had shot before had returned to Taskmaster, all of them piercing him. The arrows Clint had shot were boomerang arrows. Before collapsing off the crane due to his injuries, Taskmaster grabbed onto Clint, sending them both over the edge, Taskmaster landed on steal beams, a crack being heard. Clint landing on top of him. Clint stumbled up to his feet, using the tip of one of his broken putty arrows to trap him against the steal beams, successfully defeating Taskmaster. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Taskmaster's Stories Category:Hawkeye Stories Category:Kate Bishop Stories